crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Books
Handbooks & Sticker Albums= The Guide Books and Sticker Albums are a series of books usually consisting of information regarding a specific series of Gogo's Crazy Bones. A handbooks would tend to cover the characters of a certain series, and the rules of different games. These booklets also sometimes carry a section for placing in stickers. List of Handbooks *Official Handbook (Gogo's-Buddies) *Mutants Handbook *Gogo's (2008) Handbook *Evolution Handbook *Power Handbook *Pedigree Annual, collector's edition (covers most currently available series) *Official Handbook (all4Fun Toy Products LTD. Canada 1999) *Official Handbook (Original Gogo's Only by Toy Craze) *Official Handbook (Original Gogo's 1995 Printed in Spain by Magic Box Int) Gallery Gogos-crazy-bones-sticker-album.jpg|Gogo's Series 1 Sticker Album Israel_Album.jpg|Series 1 Album (Israel) 348-MLA4684528724_072013-O.jpg|Urban Toys Sticker Album albumcocacola2.png|Urban Toys Sticker Album #2 Universo Album.jpg|Genios Universe album Gogo-sticker-album-serie-2.jpg|Evolution Sticker Album Israel_Album2.jpg|Evolution Album (Israel) expleorstickeralbum.jpg|Explorer Sticker Album GoGoCrazBoPowerAlbum.jpg|Power Collector Album $T2eC16FHJI!E9qSO8G0wBQI9+83)d!~~60_12.JPG|Super Star Sticker Album 001781ATR2.jpg|Megatrip Sticker Album 00.JPG|Megatrip Sticker Album (Brazil) C1000sticker.JPG|C1000 Sticker Album (Holland) olympicsgogobook.JPG|Olympic Sticker Album (Israel) GOGOS olympic.jpg Supergoal_sticker_allbum.png|Supergoal Sticker Album 1110Full.jpg|Turma Da Monica Sticker Album (Brazil) Fut Sticker AlbumFut Sticker AlbumFut Sticker Album.jpg|Fut Sticker Album #2 LORENZO_BOTAZZIFut Sticker Album.jpg|Fut Sticker Album #3 Screenshot 2018-09-27 at 9.43.08 AM.png|Fut Sticker Album (Israel) 807Full.jpg|Fut Sticker Album (Inside) paninifut.jpg|Fut Sticker Album coolosticker.jpg|Cool Sticker Album thebreakz.JPG|Cool/Groovy 'The Breakz' Sticker Album (Holland) LBUM.png|Disney Album (Brazil) 63744_1140x450.png|Disney Album Series 2 Avengerbook.jpg|Avengers handbook 0range2.jpg|Sports Sticker Booklet & Soccer Field Poster GoGoCraBoFootballFaltTitel.jpg|Sports (Football) Sticker Booklet (Germany) IMG_0932.JPG|Football (UK) Sticker booklet Sports Sticker book.jpg Sportz.png|Sports Series 2 Sticker Booklet IMG_6046.JPG|Sports (EU) Alternative Booklet IMG_8244.JPG|Sports Series 2 UK Sticker Book Ser2 handbook.gif UKbookihadit.png|Buddies & Mutants Sticker Booklet (UK) BUDDIESBOOk.png|Buddies & Mutants Sticker Booklet Alt. (UK) 0rangealbum.jpg|Buddies & Mutants Sticker Booklet (Europe) IMG_9446.JPG|Buddies/Mutants Alternative Booklet 1 IMG_9446 - Copy.JPG|Buddies/Mutants Alternative Booklet 2 Brazilsomething1.jpg|Buddies & Mutants Sticker Album (Brazil) Album-gogo-s-copa-2006-ed-nexus-vazio-18790-MLB20159927482 092014-F.jpg|World Cup 2006 (Brazil) IMG 0575.JPG|Buddies sticker booklet IMG 9337.jpg|Monsters sticker album (New Generation) Monsters.jpg Ghost sticker boook.jpg|Ghost Sticker Book seriefantqasmabook.jpg|New Generation Sticker Album (Brazil) officialornotduno3.png|New Generation Sticker Booklet magic-box-gogos-crazy-bones-new-generation.4f75cfda2208d.jpg|New Generation Sticker Album (Europe) GoGo's Crazybones the new Generation.jpg|New Generation Sticker Album (UK) mexicoalinstickerook.png|Aliens sticker book (Mexico) 979883_392344657547529_958756530_o.jpg sticker book of aliens rare.png|Aliens sticker book IMG_0933.JPG|Aliens (UK) Sticker booklet GermanBook1.jpg|Aliens Sticker Booklet (Germany) GermanBook2.jpg|Aliens Sticker Booklet (Germany) #2 Mutants Book.jpg|Mutants Handbook Mutants book mega bones halloween.jpg|Alternative Mutants booklet with Halloween Mega-Bones Handbook.jpg|All4Fun Handbook (Canada) Canadian Sticker Book.png|Canadian sticker book Bookusedhand.JPG|Crazy Bones Handbook Photo02191248 1.jpg|Crazy Bones Handbook (2000) s-l1600 (1).jpg Screenshot 2020-01-21 at 8.56.09 PM.png|Offical Sticker Album Handbook2.jpg|Gogo's (1996) Handbook (USA) Gogos1996.jpg|Ensobrados Martorell Handbook (1995) #1 Gogo1995.jpg|Ensobrados Martorell Handbook (1995) #2 Gogogogogogogog.jpg|Gogo's (1996) Collector's Guide & Magazine things Crazy Bones pedia.jpg|Things Official CrazyPedia mcdonaldsguide.JPG|Quick Start Guide (2000, McDonalds) GogoCraBoGoGos2 Falttitel.jpg|Things Sticker Booklet(Germany) AlbumCocaCola.png|Hielocos Sticker Album officialornotduno.png|Matutolas Series 2 Album (Portugal) uberraregohan.jpg|Dragonball Z Sticker Booklet (Australia) dragonstickers.jpg|Dragonball Z Sticker Booklet (Brazil) MNTWINZdbz.JPG|Dragonball Z Sticker Booklet (UK) Stickerb00k.png|Medabots Sticker Booklet ShinChanFaltblatt.jpg|Shin Chan Sticker Booklet (Germany) ToyStory2AlbumEU.png|Toy Story 2 Sticker Booklet (Europe) mag clans2.png|Magnetic series albums |-| Classic books= These are various books that were published in the late 90's and early 2000's and center around the classic Crazy Bones series. All of these books were published by Scholastic. The Official Collector's Guide The Official Collector's Guide is a large paperback book that was written by Izzy Bonkers and published by Scholastic in the United States and Canada in January, 2000. The book contains checklists for a large portion of the classic Crazy Bones series, but is missing any that were released after the publication. The book also contains a color guide, trading tips, gaming types and tips for improving your gaming skills. Crazy for Crazy Bones Crazy For Crazy Bones is a book that was written by Izzy Bonkers and published by Scholastic in November 1999. The book is full of trading tips, game suggestions, cut out posters, activities and full detailed character spotlights where it describes each Crazy Bone character that had been released at the time of its publication with beautifully illustrated artwork. Funny Bones Funny Bones is a book filled with jokes and riddles that was written by Holly Kowitt and published by Scholastic in the United States and Canada in February, 2000. The book is 64 pages and consists of jokes that are related to a different Gogo's (1996), Things, Sports, Aliens, Buddies and Mutants characters. The entire book can be read for free for 14 days on this link if the user has registered an account and 'borrowed' the book. Gallery Handbok1.jpg|Crazy for Crazy Bones The-Official-Crazy-Bones-Collector-s-Guide-Bonkers-Izzy-9780439154031.jpg|The Official Collector's Guide FunnyBones.jpg|Funny Bones Joke boox example.png|Page example (Funny Bones) BookExample.png|Page example (Funny Bones) |-| Annuals= 2010 Annual This annual gives detailed statistics on the first three series of Gogo's Crazy Bones (Gogo's, Evolution and Explorer) as well as a sneak preview at the fourth Power series, which hadn't been released at the time of its publication. The annual is also full of gaming tips and activity pages where one features an area to design your own Gogo. Pedigree Superstar 3D Activity Annual 2011 This was an annual put out be Pedigree that was made in celebration of the Superstar release, during the Spring of 2011. This activity annual is full of detailed profiles on the Superstar characters, as well as activities and comics. This annual also comes with 3-D glasses, which can be used while reading the annual to see the images jump out of the page. Pedigree Collector's Annual 2012 The collector's edition of the Pedigree exclusive annual. Released in late 2012 (U.K.), The book has 109 pages, with explanations, checklists, games, and other activities, as well as 5 exclusive Gogo's which were also part of Megatrip. K-Cul, Plank , Anuik , Blem , and Karin . Errors Apparently, the book is riddled with errors. These errors are: *Lucky Rab is referred to as "Lucky R'u'''b". The only time that his name is spelled correctly is in his Superstar profile's description. *Eitor's description is "Remembers thousands of places, but finds '''ithard '''to locate them." The words "it" and "hard" are merged together. *The answer for question number 7 in the Gogo Quiz is not present. (Question number 7 was "Boox specializes in river crossings, but what else has he crossed?) *Skimo's Superstar profile's description is the same as Molly's. (Molly's Superstar description is "Keeps everyone in a good mood by teaching them the art of micro-anger.") *In the Forgetful Imooki game, Rufistar's name is cut off by one letter: In the answer key, the answer is '"Rufisar."' *In the Power comic starring Most Wanted Diro, he starts to sing a song: "Every'e'here we go..." The word "everywhere" has a typo in it. *Switel's name has two T's in it (Swittel). *In one panel of the first Power series comic, Xiu-Sun's sun symbol is missing from his forehead. Gallery 3D-Annual.jpg|3D Activity Annual Collectors edition annual.jpg|Pedigree Annual Pedigree annual.png Pedigree coll ann.png Book 0001.png Book 0002.png Book 0003.png Book 0004.png Book 0005.png Book 0006.png Book 0007.png Book 0008.png Book 0009.png Book 0010.png Book 0011.png Book 0012.png |-| Modern Books= These are various Gogo's Crazy Bones Series 1 books that were published by Ladybird. Extreme Battles '''Extreme Battles' is a book published by Ladybird during November, 2008. The books is full of detailed information for complex Gogo's Crazy Bones related games and it also gives guides on how to play them and how win. Official Guide Official Guide is a book that is full of detailed descriptions and statistics of all the Series 1 Gogo's, as well as fold out posters, activities and a cut-out game mat. Strike to Win Strike To Win! is a book published by Ladybird in March, 2009. The book is full of activities which include brain teasers, mazes, coloring pages, crossword puzzles and a cut out 3-D cardboard game. Gogo-Lympics Gogo-Lympics is an activity book that is used for players to create their own gaming events with their Gogo's. Description Welcome to the wonderful, wide world of the Gogo-lympics! Many years ago, 1998 to be exact, the first Gogo-lympics was fought. Invented by a husband and wife team by the name of Pierre and Jolinka Snortgaardan, the Gogo-lympics now takes place every year. Find out what games are played, meet the winners, the losers, and learn how to stage your own! Crammed with interviews, games, fun facts, and more statistics than you can poke a stick at, this is essential reading for all Gogos fans. Gallery Extreme_battles.jpg|Extreme Battles $(KGrHqR,!iwE1MJ6kGIuBNfEwCKTTw~~ 32.jpg|Official Guide 813-LAD-13873a.jpg|Strike To Win! Amazonpage1.jpg|Example page #1 (Strike to Win!) Examplepage2.jpg|Example page #2 (Strike to Win!) $ 12kk.JPG|Gogo-Lympics Amazonpage11.jpg|Example page #1 (Gogo-Lympics) Amazonpage2.jpg|Example page #2 (Gogo-Lympics) |-| Official Handbooks= These Handbooks are officially licensed books that give detailed information about some of the Gogo's Crazy Bones series. Each one of these books is very small and is a paperback. Series 1 Handbook This is the ultimate read for any fan of Gogo's Crazy Bones. With amazing facts and top stats on all of the Gogo's, loads of brilliant different games to play and a chance to design your own Gogo, this is pure Crazy Bones fun! Evolution Handbook A playground sensation, based on a game played with real bits of bone 2,000 years ago, is selling out as soon as it hits toy store shelves! With 80 characters available in the original red range and now another 80 characters in the Evolution range, the toys are selling millions each week. And now here comes the next Official Handbook! This is the ultimate read for any fan of Gogo's Crazy Bones. With amazing facts and top stats on all of the Evolution Gogo's, loads of brilliant different games to play and a chance to design your own Evolution Gogo, this is pure Crazy Bones fun! Power Handbook And now here comes the next Official Handbook! This is the ultimate read for any fan of Gogo's Crazy Bones. With amazing facts and top stats on all of the Gogo's series 4, loads of brilliant different games to play and a chance to design your own Gogo, this is pure Crazy Bones fun! Gallery Albumcocac33ola2.png Blurb1.jpg 51v3zeCM4qL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Power blurb3.jpg 61vp15iaWmL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Evolution |-| Coloring Books= The Coloring Books are books based on various Gogo's Crazy Bones from over the years, classic and modern and involve pages of the Gogo's that require the owner of the book to color them in with pencils and pens. Gallery Hielocosbookc.png|Coca-Cola coloring book colorbook1.png|Coloring book (Disney) colorbook12.png|Coloring book colorbook123.png|Coloring book colorbook12345.png|Coloring book colorbook123456.png|Coloring book |-| Starter Packs= Urban Toys The Urban Toys Starter Pack was released in India and Turkey. The Indian verison has a Red Sticker Album, with a Gogo's Pack. The Turkish Version is like The South American Version, but comes with 2 Gogo's Packs. Megatrip The Gogo's Megatrip Starter Pack was released in Brazil (2009) and Turkey (2013). Brazil Brazil's Megatrip Starter Pack came with The Sticker Album and Mega Gogo. It was released in 2009. Turkey Turkey's Megatrip Starter is just like The Urban Toys Starter Pack from Turkey. It comes with The Sticker Album and 2 Gogo's Crazy Bones Megatrip Packs. Gallery Gogo-s-Crazy-Bones-Baslangic-Paketi_83608013_0.jpg|Turkish Gogo's Crazy Bones Urban Toys Starter Pack. DSCF3629.jpg|Brazilian Gogo's Crazy Bones Megatrip Starter Pack. Gogo's_Megatrip_Turkish_Starter_Pack.png|Turkish Gogo's Crazy Bones Megatrip Starter Pack. |-| Unofficial Books= Go Gos are Go Go Go Go Crazy For Those Bones Gallery Lizardningapunchhim.png Category:Merchandise Category:Books